Alwas by my side
by DjDelyneko
Summary: It's an amuto story : Sry im not writing anything but i don't really know what i should write cuz it's my first story but please comment&review and hope u like it! :X


It all began in a saturday morning. Amu was sleeping when she heard a sharp voice.  
''Oh no ! Not again !'' she said covering her ears.  
It was her little sister, Ami. Every morning was the same. She sings and her parents are taking pictures of her.

' Its so annoying!' Amu said to herself.  
'' Good morning, Amu-chan !''she heard three voices. Her charas Ran, Miki and Suu.  
'' Not to good, actually !''  
'' Comon Amu-chan, cheer up ! Hop, step, JUMP !''Ran said trying to cheer her up.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and said:  
'' I can't believe it !''Amu said thinking of what Tadase told her.

~Flashback~  
'' So, as you all know, Kukai will gradgulate, us too of course, and i thought it will be a good idea to make a party this saturday. What do you think ?  
'' That's a great idea !'' the gurdians shouted, including Kukai but except Amu. She was in deep thoughts.  
'' Something wrong, Hinamori-san?''  
'' No Tadase-kun ! I just can't believe the year passed so fast.'' Amu said blushing a bit.  
~End of flashback~  
'' Sunday, huh ?'' she said. '' Well, I should think about what I'm gonna wear. Something good !''

'' How about this ?'' Miki said.  
'' Nah. Too much. I need something that maches my personallity.'' Amu said.  
'' Well, how about this ?'' Miki said showing her the master piece.  
''...This is perfect !'' Amu said happy.  
" Wanna try it on ?''  
Nod, nod. Poof !

" Kawai !'' the charas said happy.  
" Claps for our artist, desu ! they all claped.  
After that, Amu decided to go to school to help out with the party. It took a while. It was dark when Amu was heading home when...  
'' A violin ?''

''It comes from there, Amu-chan !'' her charas said showing her the direction.  
She start running. She stoped when saw a certain boy playing the violin.  
'' Ikuto.'' she whispered, but he heard it.  
'' What are you doing here ?'' he asked.  
'' Nothing.'' she said blushing. '' I just heard a disturbing sound and I came to check it out.'' she said turning around.  
'' Liar.'' the little trio said.

'' Hey !''he said turning her around so she could see those beautiful dark blue eyes.  
'' Don't tell anyone about this, ok ? he smirked.

She nodded. He was getting closer and closer to her face. She blushed, she blushed, she blushed, she slapped him.  
'' Ow !''

'' That's what you get for being a perv !'' she said blushing like crazy.  
'' Hm.''he began walking away.  
'' Wait ! Aren't you going to finish the song ?'' she asked.  
'' It's already over.''

'' Then play it one more time. Onegai !''  
He just loved it when she begged.  
'' Why don't you play it yourself ?'' he asked handing her the violin.  
'' 'Cuz i don't know how to ?'' she said giving him a ''duh'' expression.  
'' Then I'll help you !''  
'' Huh ?''

He sat behind her taking her hands as they began. He holded her hands so she could feel the notes coming. but she didn't pay any attention. She was thinking of other things while looking at him. For example, what were her feelings for him ? Feeling her warm body so close to hers was comforting. He had such a great profile she could look at him all night. She didn't realize the song was over.

'' What are you staring at ?''  
'' N-Nothing.''she said turning her head, feeling a pair of lips on her cheek.  
'' Hey, why did you do that fo-''  
'' See ya sunday !'' he said walkind away.  
''?'' he dissapered.

' How did he know ?' she asked herself.  
One hour later, she was home in her bed thinking of what happened today but sleep took her over.  
Next morning, she was up, went to the bathroom, got changed, and went outside for a walk.

On the other side, Ikuto was laying in his bed with Yoru playing around. A question was giving him a hard time, though. 'What are my feelings for that girl ?'  
Time passed and the party began. Amu was once again wearing the beautiful dress that Miki made for her. She went to her friends, ready to speak when she saw,  
'' Yo !''Ikuto. How did he knew ? Why was he here and why was his sister with him ?  
'' What do you want, you cat thief ?'' Tadase was angry ready to beat the crap out of him.(if he could ^^)  
'' I just came to enjoy the party. I was at this school once too, you know ! Oh Amu. You look gourgeus ! he said smirking and kissing her hand. Amu was blushing, again, like crazy, Tadase was speechless and Utau was pissed off so she got on the stage and began singing. Ikuto wasn't impressed. Amu got bored not long after she began and walked outside in the balcony. Ikuto followed her.  
'' What a beautiful night, but stil...''she was shaking. It was so cold. Ikuto came frome behind and put his coat on her.  
'' Are you cold ?'' she jumped a little.  
'' N-no, not anymore !'' she tried not to blush, not to stutter, but it failed.

'' I have something to tell you, Amu.''  
'' What is it ?'' she asked worried.  
'' Well, I-''  
'' IKUTO !'' it was his sister who came up to him and draged him along with her.

'' What do you want ?'' he said annoyied and angry.  
'' Did I sang well ?''she asked happy.  
'' I wasn't even there !'' with that, he began to run where he left Amu but she wasn't there. She was walking, breathing the night air, when she saw Tadase...kissing a girl. He stope when he saw her cry.  
'' I-it's not what you think !''

It was to late.  
'How could i even think about him and me ? I'm such and idiot !' she said to herself crying while running faster and farder. She bumped in someone.  
'' Gomen !''

'' Aww look what we have here! A cute little girl !''the man said holding her chin up.  
'' What do you say we have some fun with her ?'' another man said her lap.  
'' S-stop it please !'' she began crying again.

But the didn't. They both were gonna rip the dress off of her when,  
Punch. Kick. Push.  
'' Ikuto !''he stepped in front of her.  
'' Leave NOW !''he gave them a death glare. They were scared to death. They ran away.  
'' Are you ok, Amu ?''  
'' Ikuto *sniff* i was *sniff* so scared !''she said geting up and hugging him tight.

'' It's ok now.''he said stroking her hair. She looked up.  
'' What did you wanted to tell me ?'' she asked with some tears in her eyes.

'' I...I wanted to tell you that I...'' now it was his turn to blush. '' I think i'm in love with you !'' he said looking down at her. '' But now...'' he said leaning closer to her lips, '' I'm sure I'm in love with you !'' with that, he crushed his lips on her sweet ones. They pulled back after a couple of minutes and said:

'' I feel the same way, Ikuto-kun !'' she said smiling.  
'' Hmmm, Ikuto-kun huh ? I like it ! '' he said smiling and crushed his lips on hers once again but it was a longer kiss filled with love and passion.

'I'm gonna get in trouble with my parents, but who cares !' she said to herself smiling in the kiss.

She was happy. Truly happy.


End file.
